


Pokemon: Rise of the Helix

by kichithewolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Abby K., Bird Jesus, C3KO, DUX, DigRat, Dome, Dome Fossil, False Prophet, Gen, Helix Fossil, Lift Key, TPP, The Keeper - Freeform, Twitch Plays Pokemon, twitchplayspokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichithewolf/pseuds/kichithewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When thousands of people attempt to play Pokemon at once, 10 year olds don’t really act their age… The story of twitchplayspokemon, novelized! (Or at least an attempt at it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - The Red Parable

**Author's Note:**

> Last night on Reddit, I noticed there was no fanfic of the twitchplayspokemon. This was my attempt to remedy that (and to procrastinate). I'll be following the unofficial timeline on there, as well.

_Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!_

Today was the day.

_My name is OAK! People call me the Pokemon Professor!_

He would finally get a Pokemon of his own today.

**DAY 1 - The Red Parable**

By all accounts, it was a perfectly normal day. The sun was shining and the Pidgey on Route 1 were singing, and all appeared well and beautiful, as if this tranquil scene was ripped from some cheesy, cheerful, overblown fairytale.

But this is not a fairytale, and it is most definitely not cheerful. You see, this is the story of boy named Red, and his adventures to follow. In a normal world, the average ten year old would probably go to school in the morning, and then go home, do homework, and play with his friends day after day.

This is not a normal world, and Red was not a normal boy.

As is, it was the morning of a very special day for Red. In his world, the world of Pokemon, children undergo a challenge, a right-of-passage as it were, where they go out on an adventure where they set out with only a single Pokemon, a loyal companion, to explore. And today was Red’s day.

Quickly getting dressed, Red hastily threw his pajamas over the SNES and rushed downstairs. With a quick wave to his mother ( _“Right. All boys leave home some day.”_ She had said in acceptance.), Red made his way to Oak’s lab, where he would receive his first Pokemon.

The lab was an imposing building, larger and taller than any other building in Pallet Town. Although Pallet itself was a sleepy little town, Oak Labs was famous worldwide for its research. Undaunted, Red proceeded in, eager to finally begin his adventure. The professor, however, was not there. Instead, his friend-turned-rival, Blue, stood in Professor Oak’s place.

Noticing Red’s approach, Blue turned toward him with a sneer. “Yo Red! Gramps isn’t around!”

 _I can see that._ Red mentally replied, opting not to speak to his rival. _Maybe he went out to Route 1 for research again_ , Red thought, _It’s not like there’s anywhere else to go around here._

To get to Route 1, however, meant walking through the tall grass and risking attack by a wild Pokemon. Red had been warned of this multiple times, having had it drilled into his head since birth. But today was his day, and he really wanted to find the Professor. Well, he was ten…

 _Just this once_ , said the voice in his head, and Red took a step forward.

”Hey wait! Don’t go out! It’s unsafe!”

 _Oh shit._ Mortified, Red sheepishly turned toward Professor Oak. Thankfully, instead of the scolding he expected, Oak merely stated that it was time to give him a Pokemon. _Phew, dodged a bullet there._

Following Oak back to and through the lab, Red once more faced his rival. _What IS he doing here, anyway?_

“Blue?” It appeared Oak had no idea either.

“Oh, that’s right, I told you to come! Just wait!” Maybe he thought too soon.

Regardless, the Oak family argument was settled as Oak told Red to pick out a Pokemon. Moving to the Poke Ball on the left, Red soon made his choice. A Charmander, the little fire lizard. Hoping to strengthen his bond with his new partner, Red opened the Poke Ball and looked at his new companion, hoping to give Charmander a nickname.

_Let’s see, she’s a girl so…_

**ABBBBBBK(**

_What was that?! Why did I just nickname Charmander ABBBBBBK(?!_ Red wondered. Looking up from his newly named Charmander, Red caught Blue staring at him with an odd look on his face. Thankfully, Blue ignored the strange compulsion that had overcome Red, and proceeded to challenge Red to a battle with his newly acquired Squirtle.

A few scratch attacks later, Red emerged victorious over his rival. _Good thing Charmander responds to that strange nickname I gave her. Maybe I’ll just call her Abby K. It makes more sense than whatever came over me before…_

With a grin on his face and a single victory under his belt, Red left the lab and set off into the world, starting his journey at last.

If only he knew.


	2. Day 1.5 – Pidgey, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Abby set off on their adventure, and gain a new team member along the way. Meanwhile, Team Rocket goes after a certain set of fossils... It's the next instalment of Rise of the Helix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found the inspiration for a new chapter! Hope you guys all enjoy!

**DAY 1.5 – Pidgey, Please!**

A cry rang out, and a form fell from the air. Like the many before it, this particular pokemon was a mere common Pidgey, one of hundreds that lived on Route 1, and barely a fraction of a percent of those that lived across the world of pokemon. Often ignored, except for the occasional trainer that wanted such a common species, many brash and foolish Pidgey met their ends at the hands of new, overeager trainers desperate for experience.

Well, not always. Pidgey were tougher than they looked, and there were stories of Pidgey who were merely knocked out, and lived to repeat the cycle of encountering a trainer and falling in battle, only to wake up with nary a scratch. One had to wonder if they truly were fools, or if there was a method to the madness. As a whole, Pidgey did not frequently engage in battle.

This Pidgey though… he was not a fool, nor was he mad. He was desperate. He knew there was something more than just survival…a purpose he wanted to find and fulfill. And so each time he was defeated, he threw himself back into another battle, hoping to discover what he was to do, what great things he knew he could do. But every time, he found nothing.

Even with this current battle, there was no gain. Just some kid and his Charmander, unskillfully trying to attack. Pidgey really had to wonder if the kid knew what he was doing. All the Charmander had to do was use scratch, and he would be knocked out once more. Instead, all that happened was a bunch of growling.

Two could play this game. Well, Pidgey would try, but the only move he knew was gust. Ah well, a victory for once would not be bad. Swooping from the sky for attack after attack, Pidgey knew all he had to do was continue.

That was until Charmander used ember. With a small roar, it let out a bust of fire. Taken by surprise, the flames enveloped the tiny bird, severely damaging and burning him. So he fell, down to the earth once more, back to the same old cycle, doomed to repeat it evermore.

And then a flash enveloped him.

* * *

 

With a flash, the pokeball drew the Pidgey in, snapping shut with a satisfying click. Grinning, Red walked over to pick up his newest party member.

Really, he had to be glad that the old man hadn’t had his coffee that morning. The forced delay from his trip to Pewter City had resulted in Professor Oak entrusting him with the Pokedex, and the old man, in apology for blocking the road, had taught Red how to catch pokemon.

Having had a rematch on Route 22 with Blue, Red could see the benefits of having a larger team, and set out to acquire a Pidgey like Blue had.

Pidgey’s pokeball in hand, Red turned toward ABBBBBBK(, telling her to follow. Despite the odd name, Abby K. had quickly bonded to him, and was quite happy to stay by his side.

But this time, instead of following, Abby stood still. Red went to her, confused and worried about his companion. Was it because he had been acting oddly? He had been quite a bit more compulsive than usual today, almost as if he had lost control of his own body. Logically, Red knew that Abby did not need to use growl quite that many times in battle. Despite this, Red’s fears and worries were assuaged and replaced with excitement as Abby began to glow.

* * *

 

He woke up to an unfamiliar sky. Actually, it didn’t seem to be a sky. It was much too low and confining.

 _Wait, what?_ He thought. Startled, Pidgey examined his surroundings, noticing the peaceful looking walls and comfortable nest he was currently in. Spreading his wings, he noticed that he was healing from injuries, and the battle came back to him.

He had been caught. By a trainer. A trainer had wanted to catch him. Interesting. Perhaps he could find his purpose this way?

* * *

 

For once, he was not losing fights. With a delighted cry, Pidgey dove down and kicked the ground at an angle, tossing sand into the Weedle’s eyes, preventing it from aiming its poisonous stinger. Quickly wheeling around, he followed up with a quick attack, felling the worm.

It was amazing. He had a trainer and a friend. He had never felt more alive. Pidgey had yet to find his purpose, but he was close. He could feel it.

After he had healed from his injuries, Pidgey decided to stay with the trainer, Red. It was the best choice he had ever made. Pidgey and his new partner, Abby, had torn through Viridian Forest like it had caught fire (Well, Abby had started a few small fires on occasion, to Red’s horror. For all her loyalty and dedication to Red, she was a fire type and had a flaming tail in a forest full of burnable things.), and they were soon facing the Gym Leader of Pewter City.

* * *

 

Red had been worried at first. A rock type gym with two pokemon weak to rock? It wasn’t as if Abby had metal claws or Pidgey had steel wings. Regardless, the trio had pushed on until they finally could face Brock.

What a fight it had been! Thankfully, the rock-type pokemon had no rock attacks, and Abby and Pidgey had been able to take down the Onix in the end. New badge in hand, Red had set off towards Mt. Moon.

* * *

 

She was glad to have been picked by Red. Professor Oak had been a kind and good trainer, but he had long since retired and sitting around in a pokeball was boring. Now she had something to do. As a result, Abby was now firmly attached to Red, who had freed her.

The bird wasn’t bad either. It was nice to have a fellow pokemon to hang out with, and he seemed quite delighted to travel. Currently, he was engaged with a game of chase with her, diving and twirling through the air while she dodged and weaved between blades of grass.

And then they were there. Mt. Moon.

* * *

 

After taking a short rest at a Pokemon Center, Red, Abby, and Pidgey entered the winding tunnels of Mt. Moon. While normally caves were dangerous, this particular one was well traveled, with fewer and weaker wild pokemon willing to jump out and attack. Well, apart from many, many, many Zubat.

On the other hand, more travelers meant more trainers. This was to be expected, and Red had prepared for the occasion. Yet something was still felt wrong…

Pausing to pick up a Moon Stone, Red descended a level, and discovered why. Team Rocket, the gang of criminals, were stealing fossils.

Frowning, Red unhesitatingly went to stop them. He couldn’t let them!

_But why do I feel so strongly about this?_

* * *

 

It was here. It was here he could feel it.

Attack, attack again. Pidgey swiped at his opponents, pokemon under the control of Team Rocket, before twisting out of the way so Abby could follow up with a blast of fire. Finally, the Rocket’s Rattata and Zubat fell, and it was straight to the next battle, a fossil obsessed Super Nerd.

After a sound defeat, the Nerd quickly offered Red a fossil, and Pidgey watched as his trainer strode toward the two to decide which one to take.

And suddenly, a voice rang from one of the fossils. And Pidgey found his purpose at last.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I don't know if I can continue or keep this up but it doesn't hurt to try!


End file.
